Tracer vs Ruby Rose
Tracer VS Ruby Rose is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring Tracer from the Video Game Series Overwatch and Ruby Rose from the Web Series RWBY. Commander Ghost= TracerRose.png|WarpyNeko930 Ruby vs Tracer.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Ruby Rose vs. Tracer.png|GalacticAttorney Tracer VS Ruby Rose.png|Commander Ghost Ruby vs Tracer.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 What-if Death Battle Ruby Rose vs. Tracer.jpg|Venage237 IMG_0654.JPG Tracer vs Ruby Rose.PNG|ZDogg S Description RWBY vs Overwatch! These two gun-wielding, tech-using girls just gotta go fast! Will Ruby make Tracer Red like Roses? Or will Tracer finish this fight in a Blink? Interlude Akame: Speed, it is essential thing to be as fast as you could possibly can be it for something as important to getting to work on time, doing your homework, or surviving a fight. Camilla: However for these two combatants, they already have their need for speed covered. Akame: Tracer, the Time Traveling Pilot of Overwatch… Camilla: And Ruby Rose, The Rose themed Speedster of RWBY. She’s Akame and I’m Camilla. Akame: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win… Camilla: A DEATH BATTLE. Tracer Ruby Rose DEATH BATTLE Tracer Ruby FIGHT.gif|Dio the Ludicolo Tracer VS Rose.png|Commander Ghost Tracer VS Rose 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Conclusion |-| MadMaxPyro= TracerRose.png|WarpyNeko930 Ruby vs Tracer.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Ruby Rose vs. Tracer.png|GalacticAttorney Tracer VS Ruby Rose.png|Commander Ghost Ruby vs Tracer.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 What-if Death Battle Ruby Rose vs. Tracer.jpg|Venage237 IMG_0654.JPG Tracer vs Ruby Rose.PNG|ZDogg S Interlude Death Battle Theme Max: Speed, guns, and high tech technology. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And these high tech using girls with unconventional weaponry are the best at this combination.' ''Max: Ruby Rose, the scythe/gun wielding huntress of RWBY. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And Tracer, the time traveling pilot of Overwatch. ''' Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it, I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!!! Ruby Rose Red Like Roses Background * Full Name: Ruby Rose * Height: 5'2", 157 cm * Weight: Unknown * Birthday: October 31 * Residence: Patch, Vale * Training: Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Beacon Academy, Signal Academy * Age: 15 (Vol. 1-3), 16 (Vol. 4, 5 and onward) * Family: Yang Xiao Long (Older half-sister) Summer Rose (Deceased Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Qrow Branwen (Uncle), Zwei (Family pet dog) * Team RWBY (members): Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Team RNJR (members): Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren * Fetish: WEAPONS * Semblance: Super-Speed * Favorite food: Cookies and Milk * Inspired by: Red Riding Hood Max: Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (Who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her half-sister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. MadMaxPyro: After a night stopping a robbery, by beating up the goons of Roman Torchwick, and forcing him to retreat, she caught the attention of Professor Ozpin and was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses to kill the dark monsters that infest their world called Grimm. She soon found herself in a team with her sister Yang, and new friends Weiss and Blake, together they became team RWBY. Max: Ruby is quite proficient with her badass scythe named Crescent Rose which she custom made herself by the way. With the move Crescendo, Ruby spins her scythe in a circle and damages enemies, pulling enemies closer with each hit and smashing enemies back with the final strike. With the move Reap, Ruby jumps into the air and spins downwards with her scythe, damaging the ground and using the debris as projectiles to damage enemies. Using Crescent Rose, she has slaughtered whole hordes of Grimm in brutal fashion. Hell, she even cut a giant bird Grimm's head off! MadMaxPyro: But Crescent Rose is more than just a scythe! It can also work as a freaking sniper rifle and transform itself into a high caliber sniper rifle mode as well. Holy shit, that is the most awesome weapon combination I have ever seen. Oh, and plus it's got a storage mode to transform the scythe into a little box for Ruby when she needs to put it away but holy shit, it's a sniper rifle! Max: Ruby can also switch the type of ammunition using special crystals called "dust" to shoot elemental rounds of ammo. Like fire dust, electric dust, gravity dust, and ice dust. MadMaxPyro: Ruby also possesses a semblance, her very own super power basically. Every human in the RWBY universe has one but each semblance is unique to that individual person, everyone's semblance is different. Ruby's semblance is speed. She can become so fast that she twirls into rose petals in the air hence her name Ruby Rose. One time she even used her semblance to become fast enough to create a tornado while fighting a gorilla Grimm. Max: Ruby is already naturally fast enough to run up walls, and sprint and jump on objects while they are falling in mid-air in seconds, took out groups of Beowulf Grimm before her bullet shells hit the ground, ran up a cliff while dragging a giant bird Grimm with her scythe (though she did have ad Weiss' help by defying gravity), used her semblance to twirl so fast she created a vacuum in a food fight, the force of the wind sending all of her friends crashing against a wall and blew a crater in it, and can consistently block bullets from various enemies with her scythe. MadMaxPyro: Like everyone else in RWBY, Ruby has an aura which acts as a shield protecting the user's body giving them above average durability than that of real life humans. However, everyone's aura has a limit. Once enough damage is dealt to them their aura will be depleted leaving them vulnerable and this is no different for Ruby. Max: But Ruby's most powerful ability of all are her silver eyes. As said by her Uncle Qrow, silver eyes are an extremely rare trait but those that have them like Ruby have access to an incredible power. MadMaxPyro: After witnessing her dear friend Pyrrha Nikos get murdered by Cinder Fall, in a rage Ruby unleashed the power of her silver eyes for the first time. She somehow released white beams from her eyes that were so powerful that they froze a giant Grimm Dragon while simultaneously severely injuring the powerful fall maiden Cinder Fall to the point of leaving Cinder with only one eye and unable to speak for a long time. Max: Ruby is strong enough to drag a T-Rex sized giant bird Grimm up a cliff and cut its head off with her scythe, destroyed a prototype of the giant mech suit the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates, killed a Gorilla Grimm by herself, froze a Grimm dragon by herself and severely injured Cinder Fall with the same attack, helped team RNJR killed the Nuckleavve Grimm, also helped them kill a giant rock monster Grimm, and cut off Tyrian's tail. She's now able to kill giant bird Grimm easily with one blitz of her scythe like it's nothing,blocked strikes of the giant gorilla Grimm Beringel which collapsed the roof of a large church, and she is durable enough to survive point-blank explosions from Roman Torchwick's explosive cane ammo,take a hit from Nora Valkyrie, a hit from the Nucklavee, a direct punch from the giant gorilla Grimm, and very high falls. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But this doesn't mean she doesn't have some weaknesses like her main one which is that she is not so great at fighting without her scythe. When disarmed, Ruby is very unskilled at hand to hand combat and she is very physically weak without a weapon. Take away her scythe and she is basically as good a fighter as any average teenage girl. Not to mention, she has very little experience actually using her silver eyes and barely any control over them. Over using her semblance drains energy, she is still often caught by other semblance users despite her super speed, and she is still only 16 being quite naive, young, and inexperienced. ''' Max: But despite those drawbacks, Ruby Rose is still a badass monster slaying huntress who seeks to be a hero fighting for justice against evil. '' Tracer Overwatch Music- Main Theme (Anniversary Theme) Extended Background * Real Name: Lena Oxton * Age: 26 * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Birthplace: London, England * Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21 * Agent ID: 3945_50 * Specializes in hit-and-run tactics * Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" ** Torbjorn was actually the person who first said this quote. * Class: Offense and Flanker * In a lesbian relationship with Emily and best friends with Winston. ''Max: Legends have it that there will be an agent who will protect of London in the UK, and her name is Lena Oxton (A.K.A. Tracer). Born in London, She was destined to be a pilot in the Overwatch agency. She was the first one to fly the prototype called the "Slipstream". She was going to fly it, until the teleportation matrix malfunctioned and it disappeared along with her and then she was presumed dead. She appeared months later, but as a ghost. However, she wasn't really a ghost, her molecules are desynchronized from the flow of time. MadMaxPyro: Overwatch's scientists and doctors were stumped, until a gorilla named Winston had found a way. He invented a "chrono accelerator" to fix Tracer and her time problem and not only does it lock her in the present, but now she can control the flow of time around her. Not only did she become one of Overwatch's agents but she became Winston's best friend. Max: Tracer is equipped with two pulse pistols as her primary weapons. They shoot blue lasers at a rapid-fire speed of 20 rounds per seconds and they are powered by her chronal accelerator. However, they are only powerful when Tracer is within very close range of her target, the farther away she gets the weaker they become. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But when she racks up enough damage on foes and her ultimate meter reaches 100% she can use her pulse bomb which is a powerful sticky bomb that she can attach onto any foe or surface and it explodes after two seconds doing a ton of damage and killing most enemies instantly. It can kill a few enemies at once within its radius.' ''Max: With her chronal accelerator, Tracer can use blinks. While they are seen as teleporting, what Tracer is really doing is speeding up time only for herself and propel herself in any given direction. In gameplay three blinks can be stored at once and each have a recharge time of three seconds as well. Though in a cinematic trailer she was able to blink eleven times within 40 seconds before overheat. Regardless, it has a limit as her chronal accelerator can overheat and malfunction if she uses it too frequently. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Tracer also has her recall ability which allows her to literally reverse time up to three seconds in gameplay but as shown in a cinematic short she has been able to reverse time up to fifteen seconds. Tracer generally uses this in order to heal herself after getting damaged by going back in time before she got hurt or just to get herself out of a deadly situation. But it does have a recharge time of around several seconds as well.' ''Max: Tracer is strong enough to heavily effect armored characters like Winston, who tanked blows that could level skyscrapers, and characters like Junkrat, who has no problems standing at the epicenter of an explosion that leveled an entire concrete warehouse and she wrestled with Widowmaker. She should be faster than Soldier: 76 who outran an explosion, she has fought Reaper who managed to fight the latter to a standstill, she has dodged missiles, ran circles around Doomfist, and can control her own time to accelerate further. Survived a 3 story fall. Can survive a blow from Reinhart's Rocket Hammer: a hammer that is the size of an average human and is powered by rockets. Recall has saved Tracer from many deadly situations such as surviving poisoning from a venom mine and dodging a sniper bullet at point blank range, while the bullet left the barrel. Plus, she helped end the Omnic Crisis (before getting her powers) and she is considered one of the best pilots in Overwatch's history.Kept up with and defeated Genji in a training match (shortly after getting her superpowers). Assisted Overwatch in stopping the King's Row Uprising (her first mission with her time powers). And she protected the Doomfist gauntlet from Reaper and Widowmaker. MadMaxPyro: Though Tracer i'snt perfect by any means. She has got quite a few weaknesses starting with being a glass cannon, as she i'snt too durable and relies on her speed. Her cocky and funloving personality makes her very likely to taunt her enemies even during battle. Impatient and reckless personality makes it easy for Tracer to accidentally overheat her time powers. Her blinks and recall need time to recharge. In the games each Blink has 3 seconds and Recall has 12 seconds cooldown. Tracer can only store and use 3 Blinks at a time. In the cinematics Tracer could use at least 11 Blinks within 40 seconds. After this Tracer's Chronal Accelerator overheated for about 40 seconds. This means in regards to long distance marathons; Tracer's time powers will quickly be exhausted. If the Chronal Accelerator is damaged, Tracer will lose her superpowers or lose control over them. If the Chronal Accelerator is removed, Tracer's Chronic Disassociation will return; she will be intangible and unable to control her time powers. '' Max: This appears to only be the case if the Accelerator is damaged. Tracer is still able to maintain her tangibility if she temporarily takes the device off. The best example of this is in her comic Reflections; where she spends most of Christmas with Winston without wearing the device. However she still needs to be within a few meters of the device; (as confirmed by lead writer Michael Chu). Pulse Pistols are ineffective at long range.Tracer can be killed by her own Pulse Bomb if she stays too close to it after deploying it. Cannot dodge lock-on attacks; Winston, Symmetra, Torbjörn's Turret and Moira can easily hit Tracer if she's within their range. Cannot use her time powers if stunned, trapped, frozen or pinned. Has a disadvantage against opponents with high attack power. Has twice been unable to capture/kill Widowmaker, even when Widow is at a disadvantage. Failed to prevent Widowmaker's assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta. And she lost to Doomfist: losing her Chronal Accelerator and thus being unable to continue the battle. ''MadMaxPyro: But despite all that, Tracer is a badass high tech gadget girl helping save the world alongside Overwatch. Intermission Max: Both speedy high-tech girls are ready to fight. MadMaxPyro: It's time for a death battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BATTLE RWBY Volume 5 Soundtrack - All Things Must Die In a city infested by Grimm monsters, Ruby Rose with her giant red scythe crescent rose fought them off blazing through them with her speed and as the Beowulf Grimm started to scratch at her with their claws, she sliced them in half with her scythe, killing them. A giant nevermore bird Grimm then came from above and tried to grab her with its talons but she shot it in the chest setting it off course and jumped up slicing its head off. As other Grimm came closer suddenly Ruby notices other beings approach from the other side of the street but these weren't Grimm monsters, they were... Ruby: Robots?! '' They were none other than Bastion units deployed into the city, each a different color. Some red, some orange, blue, purple, etc. There were one hundred of them. At first, the Bastions were helping Ruby by shooting and killing Grimm monsters with the bullets from their sub-machine guns but the Bastions then spotted Ruby as their eyes all glowed red seeing her as an enemy as well. They all started shooting at her but Ruby deflected the bullets with her scythe and then switched her scythe into sniper rifle mode shooting bullets back at the Bastions successfully destroying ten of them. However, the rest of them got on the offensive by switching into turret mode shooting a rapid-fire barrage of bullets. Ruby switched crescent rose back to scythe mode to quickly block and deflect the bullets but the amount of bullets became too overwhelming as she got hit and sent flying through a wall by the onslaught of bullets.The Bastion bots all went out of turret mode to run up and finish Ruby but suddenly many of them started getting shot by lasers and were destroyed. This was from Tracer who teleported into the action. ''Tracer: Cheers love! The Cavalry's here! Ruby saw the support she was getting and rushed back into the scene with her semblance catching other Bastions by surprise as she sliced them to pieces with her scythe along with slicing Grimm in half with her scythe while both Grimm monsters and Bastions got pulse bombed by Tracer. Ruby and Tracer were back to back as they looked at each other while both fighting off Bastions and Grimm monsters at the same time. After a minute they managed to kill and destroy all of the Grimm monsters and Bastions. Ruby locked her scythe into storage mode and Tracer put her pulse pistols away as they both panted and at each other. (Stop music) Ruby: Who are you? Tracer: Lena Oxton of Overwatch, A.K.A Tracer. And you love? Ruby: Ruby Rose, huntress of Beacon Academy... well at least until it got destroyed. Um, thanks for the help back there by the way. Tracer: No problem, you know the world could always use more heroes... Suddenly Tracer gasped as an image flashed in her memory, a wanted poster from Overwatch of a girl in red with a red scythe. Ruby: Is something wrong? '' Tracer quickly took out her pulse pistols and pointed them at Ruby. ''Tracer: So you're the young girl from the poster, sorry love I'm going to have to take you in. '' Ruby unlocked her scythe from storage mode into scythe mode as the giant red scythe known as crescent rose expanded to full form as Ruby slung it over her shoulder. ''Ruby: I don't think so. '' Armed and Ready - RWBY Volume 4 Ruby rushed at Tracer while swinging her scythe at her but Tracer teleported out of the way dodging and quickly retaliated by activating her pulse pistols, shooting lasers at Ruby. But Ruby blocked and deflected the lasers with her scythe and shot bullets back at Tracer with crescent rose which Tracer dodged again with blinks and shot more lasers. But this led Tracer into Ruby's trap as Ruby dodged the lasers and used the move crescendo quickly spinning her scythe crescent rose in a circle catching Tracer in her blinks, hitting Tracer repeatedly with her scythe, pulling her closer with each hit and smacking her in the back with the sharp edge of her scythe with the final strike sending Tracer flying through a wall into a nearby building. Tracer got up feeling damaged as she looked out the window seeing Ruby switching her scythe into sniper rifle configuration. Ruby repeatedly fired shots from it as Tracer ran away ducking and teleporting as the bullets started shattering the glass of the windows within the building she was in. Tracer soon jumped out one of the windows towards Ruby. Ruby fired another shot but in a slow-mo shot just as the bullet was about to hit Tracer's chronal accelerator she blinked right through it and started running circles around Ruby. Tracer blasted Ruby with rounds of lasers from her pulse pistols successfully hitting her multiple times hurting her as Ruby tried to slash Tracer with her scythe but missed as Tracer kept blinking away. Tracer then blinked up close smacking Ruby's face with her gun itself before Ruby had enough. Ruby used her speed semblance bursting into rose petals and rammed right into Tracer sending both of them crashing through multiple walls while Ruby repeatedly slashed Tracer with her scythe while in rose petal form and then after returning to normal, she followed up with the move reap jumping up into the air and spun downwards onto Tracer's body with her scythe, damaging the ground and used the debris as projectiles to damage Tracer further. Tracer was bleeding, pretty injured so she then decided to use recall as she reversed time by 15 seconds healing herself a lot and sending them back to before the moment that Ruby used her semblance. Tracer quickly kicked Ruby's face, shot her with some laser shots, and then racked up enough damage to release her pulse bomb throwing it onto Ruby's chest and teleporting a safe distance away. ''Ruby: Cheater!... The pulse bomb exploded on Ruby causing a big wall of smoke covering her. Tracer saluted her in honor. Tracer: All is fair in love and war mate! '' Tracer was about to exit the area but the smoke cleared revealing that Ruby was still alive, bleeding a bit from the heavy damage but her aura had protected her and reduced the damage greatly. ''Ruby: It's not over! Ruby jumped up onto a lamppost switching her scythe into a sniper rifle once again shooting at Tracer who quickly dodged while running and firing lasers back from the distance as Ruby dodged easily jumping from lamppost to lamppost while firing shots until she decided to switch tactics by using her elemental ammo rounds. Ruby loaded her scythe with gravity dust ammo firing a shot which Tracer initially dodged but was pulled into as her gravity was reversed when she jumped pulling her downwards. Tracer tried to blink out of it but Ruby shot an ice dust shot which hit and froze Tracer incasing her in ice disabling her chronal accelerator. Ruby then shot a fire dust shot which dealt extra damage on the frozen Tracer burning her and melted the ice. Tracer brushed off flames suffering burns. Tracer attempted a recall but her chronal accelerator had malfunctioned. Tracer: Aw, rubbish! Just then Ruby had fired a regular dust round which Tracer did a flip to dodge as Ruby came rushing towards her with her semblance firing more dust rounds at her while Tracer skillfully dodged most of them while firing lasers from her pulse pistols back. Ruby deflected the lasers once again with her scythe and then Ruby cleverly switched to an electric dust round and shot it below Tracer's feet causing the current to spread and zap Tracer constantly. As Tracer was stunned, Ruby rushed at her prepared to finish her with another scythe blow but just then Tracer's chronal accelerator started working again as she then used a recall to reverse time by 15 seconds again going back to the moment right before she got zapped using the redo to this time blink right through the electric dust shot going past it and tackling Ruby to the ground. Tracer shot lasers at Ruby's face with her pulse pistols and built up her pulse bomb but Ruby kicked her off of her. Ruby zoomed at Tracer with her semblance horizonally slashing Tracer's chest with her scythe creating a big bloody cut on her as Tracer quickly then blinked away. Ruby and Tracer rushed at each other both seen as a blur with their semblance and blinks clashing constantly both of them crashing into each other's bodies. They become visible again when Tracer manages to kick Ruby into a wall, blasted her with pulse pistol lasers repeatedly and threw a pulse bomb which landed a few feet in front of her which exploded with enough force to send Ruby crashing through the wall with rubble and debris falling on her. Tracer: Bet you couldn't take that one mate. Ruby's aura was visibly shown to be depleted completely as she now bled more heavily, moderately damaged, and got up slowly. Ruby started having flashes before her eyes thinking of her friends, her sister, all of this giving her a strong will to survive. Ruby's silver eyes started glowing Ruby: BET ON THIS! '' Ruby unleashed the power of her silver eyes sending massive white beams from her eyes which Tracer tried to teleport away from but couldn't dodge as she was engulfed by the beams heavily damaged, weakened, and left kneeling bleeding, and torn up from the blasts with her chronal accelerator damaged. Tracer used the last bit of the chronal accelerator's energy to skip the charging process to instantly ready one last pulse bomb throwing it at Ruby but Ruby surprised her by shooting it with a dust bullet causing it to explode in mid-air right in Tracer's face instead sending her flying. While Tracer flew through the air, Ruby burst into rose petals with her semblance at a speed so fast she trapped Tracer in a vacuum and then circled around Tracer creating a red tornado suspending Tracer upwards as Ruby jumped up and slammed her scythe down on Tracer's chest and then sliced her in half with her scythe killing Tracer. Both halves of Tracer fell to the ground with blood gushing out of both ends as Tracer's chronal accelerator powered was cracked and destroyed. Ruby landed on the ground with rose petals floating around her. Ruby started crying at the realization that she just killed a person, something she never did before. Grimm entered the area as Ruby ran away leaving as the Grimm feasted on Tracer's split corpse. Results Red Like Roses ''Max: Ruby and Tracer may have been pretty even in speed in which their semblance and blinks matched each other in speed both of them clocking in at high hypersonic. But Ruby took the edge in a number of things. Ruby had a better, more varied, and more powerful arsenal with her powerful scythe crescent rose which could switch between scythe and gun, elemental dust bullet variety, and to top it all off she had her absurd silver eyes. Tracer's pulse pistols and pulse bomb just weren't enough especially since they were only effective at close range while Ruby dominated Tracer in range and was dangerous for Tracer to fight up close. Plus, keep in mind that Tracer's pulse bomb was once shot out of the air by Widowmaker's sniper rifle so clearly Ruby would be able to do the same with hers. MadMaxPyro: Ruby is also much stronger demonstrated by feats like when she dragged a giant bird Grimm called a Nevermore up a cliff with her scythe and then sliced its head off with her scythe too! Much better than anything Tracer has ever shown. With her arsenal Tracer has been able to damage heavily armored durable foes like Winston but she hasn't shown any sheer strength on the level of Ruby. Ruby is also more durable thanks to her aura which has helped her survive hits from powerful Grimm like the gorilla Grimm Beringel, the Nucklavee, and powerful people like Nora Valykrie and a point blank explosion from Roman Torchwick's cane. Her aura would certainly help her survive a pulse bomb or two from Tracer. Meanwhile, Tracer can take some punishment like the fact that she can tank a hit from Reinhardt's rocket hammer but overall she's a pretty fragile glass cannon who often relies on her recall to survive. Max: And while as I said, Ruby and Tracer's semblance and blinks respectively matched each other in speed, but Ruby's semblance was superior in its techniques. With it she could trap Tracer in a vortex or a tornado just adding even more to Ruby's variety of options over Tracer. And yes, Tracer may have been much more experienced than Ruby, being ten years older than her but that didn't really matter much when Ruby was superior in strength, durability, arsenal, and overall variety. MadMaxPyro: Ruby left Tracer red like roses. ''Max: The winner is Ruby Rose. '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:MadMaxPyro Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music